Junk Market
As you navigate the winding alleys of DMC's Sprawl, you encounter a huge structure fashioned of shipping containers. Throngs of people enter and exit the structure through a doorway on one side. Inside, you can see a thriving bazaar where people trade scavenged items in the light of a thousand lanterns and bug zappers. The air is thick with sweat, smoke, and the smell of barbecue and spices. This is the Sprawl's notorious Junk Market. The Junk Market is a collection of pawn shops just outside the walls of Detroit Megacity. It is one of the two places that the player can sell off extra items for money (the other being the trading post at the ATN Enclave). Functions The Player must stand on the Junk Market hex to start trading. The Market's items are displayed on the Ground/Camp screen. Purchasing is done by taking an item from the ground; its value is immediately deducted from the player's money. The Player cannot pick an item up if he does not have enough money to buy it. Using or destroying an item also deducts the item's value from the player's money. Emptying out a container incurs no charge but is considered a purchase and resale; thus, it cannot be done if the Player has insufficient money to buy the contents of the container at once. Selling is done by transferring items from the player's inventory or vehicle to the ground. The player then receives money equal to the items' worth. If there is not enough space on the ground, the item cannot be sold, but it is possible to sell items by placing them inside of containers already on the ground (although if funds are insufficient, it may be impossible to get the item back out of the container). Most items retain the same purchase and sale values, with a couple of exceptions: * Electronic devices that are not on and unlocked sell for their lower base price. * Unidentified pills, mushrooms or berries sell for $0.25 per unit, regardless of their nature. If any of these types of items are left in the hex for one turn, they will be identified and their value will change. Note that although bullets can be unidentified, their value does not change. Notes *Everyday at midnight, the market's stock is refreshed. *It is not possible to craft on this hex. *Attempting to sort the contents of the Junk Market when there are both identified and unidentified stacks of the same item will attempt to combine those stacks with each other; in some cases, this is considered purchasing the stack, causing an irreversible loss of funds. ** Emptying out a container that contains items that may stack with other items on the ground can have the same effect. * Picking up an electronic device that is not both on and unlocked from the Junk Market resets its value to its base price; even immediately setting it back down will cause an irreversible loss of funds. Category:Locations Category:Shops Category:Update Needed